


He's Taken

by sailorAE86



Category: Initial D
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not literally of course, Oneshot, Pining, Poor Sayuki, Poorly written, Relationship Reveal, Sayuki has a heart attack, Unrequited Love, keikumi, she really wants takumi but little does she know, that would be very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorAE86/pseuds/sailorAE86
Summary: Sayuki knows from the moment she meets him that she wants Takumi Fujiwara to be hers. However, when Sayuki decides to truly pursue him, nothing will prepare her for the significant other already in Takumi’s life.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	He's Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little fic as I work on chapter 2 of Snowfall, which is a little under halfway through. I have so many small oneshot ideas for Initial D, and I find that writing them helps me stay on track with my main ones. So, no, I am not giving up on Snowfall or any of the other multi-chapter Initial D fanfictions that I have yet to post. Consider this to be the opening act for the headliner. :)

The moment she met him, Sayuki understood that Takumi Fujiwara was different from the rest. He only further stood out when he beat Impact Blue, avoided a head on collision with their precious Sileighty, and managed to be extremely gracious about the whole thing. That last point alone separated him from the oftentimes cocky and arrogant, male dominated racing scene.

Sure, he was shy, almost unusually quiet, and painfully awkward. But he was also deliciously cute, incredibly down to earth, and all around just a sweet guy.

And Sayuki wanted him.

Which is why after their race and a quick coffee stop, as well as telling him not to be so modest, she hatched her plan. 

“Anyways, since we’re friends now, how about we go swimming together sometime?”

Instantaneously, his less than stunning friends began to rejoice in teary eyed agreement. The short one looked over to Takumi, questioning if he was in and Sayuki eyed him hopefully. 

“Yeah…”

\--

“Takumi-kun!” She cried out, garnering the attention of more boys than she truly wanted. “Come over here and swim with us.”

“Um, I’m okay-” the brunette had barely managed to stammer when two of his friends tackled him and happily agreed in his place. Unfortunately, that also meant they would be tagging along, much to Sauki’s chagrin. She was damn near tired of them ogling her breasts, but that was the price she’d gladly pay if it meant getting closer to the boy of her dreams.

“Takumi-kun, let’s go down the slide,” she said, a smile graced on her cherry red lips as she approached the group. 

Takumi was still in what looked like a painful headlock when he replied, “I think I’ll just hang around here instead.”

And yet, Takumi found himself going down the waterslide, pressed agonizingly close to Sayuki.

“Can we slow down?!” He asked, a hint of fear lacing his voice.

Sayuki simply laughed, exclaiming, “so cute!” Now this, _this_ was the boy she wouldn’t mind staring at her body. He didn’t, of course, because he was too much of a gentleman. The thought made her laugh even harder, drowning out the miserable cries Takumi’s friends made on the other slide.

Still, their day at the pool came to an end, and they all said their goodbyes. She was no closer to getting him than when they raced, but she wasn’t worried. Sayuki promised herself she would try again sometime.

\--

At some point, Takumi won against Akagi’s White Comet and Mako’s crush, Ryosuke Takahashi himself. The girls had shown up, partially out of curiosity and partially to merely cheer Takumi on. He had won, and Sayuki couldn’t say if she was all too shocked. She intended on telling him so, but Mako pulled her along, explaining that he was probably going to be crowded by enough people and to leave him alone.

More time passed until it was finally December and she and Mako were able to go on vacation to a nice resort. It’d been months since she’d seen the startlingly vicious eight-six and its ever so loveable driver. Despite the distance, as well as her sleeping with other men in the meantime, she didn’t forget him. Life had kept her busy from getting Takumi within her grasp, but as she sat in the hot spring, audibly pondering over how he was doing, she made sure she would make another attempt in the spring.

\--

Life was slowly returning to Japan, with the earth shrugging off the fast melting snow. Green had started to dominate until the white was no more, and while not cold, the temperature was warm enough to be perfect.

The perfect time to go out with Takumi.

So here she was, hours before the sun rose, pulled over discreetly on Mount Akina. When they first went out that summer, she distinctly remembered one of Takumi’s friends explaining that he had honed his drift skills by delivering tofu every morning on this pass for his family’s business. Sayuki had no idea how to explain her sudden appearance or if he had already come, but maybe that’s why she parked in the dark corner of the pull off. Maybe, if she found she couldn’t work up the nerve to get out of her car and talk to him, she would have an out.

Then again, she didn’t plan on stalling. She had stalled for long enough.

She had taken the Sileighty. Sayuki knew it was unusual for her to drive, but the Nissan was just as much hers as it was Mako’s. And Mako hadn’t even asked her why she needed to use the car at such a strange time. She had been too preoccupied with a phone call of sorts, a topic Sayuki planned on addressing once she had staked her claim on her man and could return to Usui.

With the windows down and the warm air flowing through the car, the silence was broken by the sounds of tires squealing and a growling engine. She turned and saw light flooding the pass. A panda compact followed momentarily, slowing down and maneuvering into the pull off spot opposite of the one Sayuki currently inhabited. Takumi killed the engine and opened the door, stepping out onto the pavement. Seeing as he was directly under a streetlight, Sayuki watched with confusion as the teen moved to lean against the back of his car, his shoes scuffing softly on the asphalt.

Had Takumi somehow known she would be there? No, that couldn’t be it. _Maybe he just always stops and pulls over,_ Sayuki reasoned with herself. No matter the meaning behind it, what was important was that he was there, all alone, practically throwing himself on her. With her heart fluttering, Sayuki moved to grip the door handle. She paused when she heard another car racing up.

This vehicle was a familiar looking yellow Mazda. Sayuki didn’t know the exact model, but she was certain she’d seen it before. The car moved into the second rest stop as well, parking directly behind the Trueno and switching off. 

When the figure emerged from the Mazda, Sayuki identified him as Keisuke Takahashi, Ryosuke’s little brother. Sayuki admittedly found him attractive as well, but his infamous temper and ego could be very off putting. It only further proved how perfect Takumi was.

Keisuke sauntered over to the eight-six, a cocky grin on his face. He said something she couldn’t hear that brought a smile to Takumi’s own lips. Then, Keisuke closed the distance between them, placing a hand on Takumi’s face. Sayuki’s eyes widened, obviously baffled. 

_Just what the hell does he think he’s doing to my man?!_

Takumi must’ve known what that damn Takahashi was doing because his hands moved around Keisuke’s neck. He pulled the taller man flush against him and their lips met, heads turning to deepen their contact. Her heart immediately ceased beating.

Sayuki couldn’t help it. “Oh my God!” She yelped, and the pair’s brief makeout session came to an abrupt end. They both glanced in her direction with shocked expressions. Takumi paled considerably when their eyes connected. Realizing that making an escape was now impossible, she shakily pushed the door open, exiting the Sileighty. 

“Sayuki…” Takumi choked out as she drew nearer. 

Keisuke turned back to him. “You know this girl?” 

“She’s… she’s one of the racers from Usui. Impact Blue…” he stuttered, staggering backwards slightly against the eight-six. He looked like he was going to faint any second. With narrowed eyes and a tight frown, Keisuke held onto one of his shoulders to steady him.

“Easy, Takumi,” the blonde murmured, moving his hard gaze back to Sayuki. 

“I…” for once in her life, Sayuki was at an absolute loss for words. The man she had wanted was not only taken, but with _a man?_ And a rich, conceited, egotistical one at that? Her nerves burned with the raw, painful rejection in front of her. It pissed her off. She stared intensely into the smoldering blue eyes before her, shooting daggers right back against his soul piercing gaze.

_You don’t deserve him, you prick!_

A hushed gasp broke their heated staring contest. She glimpsed over at Takumi, whose hazel brown eyes were glossy, staining his cheeks with streaks of tears. Keisuke acted in a flash.

“Takumi, what’s wrong?” He asked, losing the edge he’d had. 

Takumi spoke quietly through the tears. “I’m so screwed,” there was an anguished quiver in his voice that had Sayuki’s heart stopping again. “Everyone’s going to know now, and my dad… my dad…” He couldn’t finish as more tears spilled out and his voice came to an agonized halt. His panic stricken eyes focused on the blonde. “Keisuke…”

Keisuke suddenly had the brunette in his grasp, holding him against his body as he wrapped strong arms around him. “It’s going to be okay, Takumi,” he whispered, running his hand through Takumi’s hair soothingly. “Maybe she won’t tell.”

“She will!” Takumi fired back through muffled sobs.

“You don’t know that. Besides, even if she does,” Keisuke argued, “I’ve got you.”

“My dad is going to kill me, Keisuke.”

“So then come to Akagi with me. I won’t let anything happen to you.” His grip on the younger racer tightened protectively, and Sayuki understood everything with profound clarity.

Sayuki had always heard of the blonde Takahashi’s attitude. He was a force to reckon with, both in person and on the streets. Girls could be heard fawning over him near and far. The supposed lucky ones who had been given the special chance of being intimate with him all badmouthed him, saying he was the biggest asshole in all of Japan. Keisuke was undoubtedly gorgeous, but the smart women knew to avoid him. 

Despite her well rounded lesson on the number two driver of the Akagi Redsuns, Sayuki saw none of that today. There was no hatred or anger or rudeness to the racer at all. The man Sayuki observed in that very moment was gentle and caring, with comforting words ready to placate at a moment’s notice.

_Keisuke loves him._

“I won’t tell anyone,” she said resolutely, deciding then and there that she had a very important secret to uphold. 

Takumi stepped out of Keisuke’s embrace. “You won’t?” He asked incredulously, furiously wiping the tears away.

Sayuki laughed, “of course not, Takumi-kun! I wouldn’t do something like that to you,” adding hesitantly, “or to Keisuke-san.”

“Thank you,” Keisuke responded sincerely. Though his blue eyes remained smoldering, there was a light quality to them. Sayuki wondered if he knew just how soft his image had become in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I assumed you would tell, Sayuki. I guess I’m a little on edge when it comes to this relationship,” Takumi confessed sheepishly, a hand on the back of his neck as a red blush crossed over his features.

“That’s okay. I can’t imagine how scary it must be, being in a relationship that’s considered so taboo.”

“It’s not the easiest, that’s for sure,” the blonde agreed, a dark look etched on his face. Perking up, he said, “you know, you could always just move in with me anyways.”

Takumi rolled his eyes, grinning, “you just want to get laid.”

“Hell yeah, I do!”

The three erupted into laughter, the sound filling the early morning hours. As she continued to watch their back and forth banter, she felt her painful rejection lessening.

_You really are good together, Takumi-kun._

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else kind of upset that we don't even know Sayuki's last name? Or Kenji's, for that matter? Hell, we don't even know any of their birthdays, aside from the fact that Itsuki is an Aries. Sailor Moon has me feeling spoiled since they cram character information down our throats... Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this bittersweet, poorly written oneshot. I really wanted to just get this down so I can get back to Snowfall.


End file.
